


Waiting on a Dream

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: AU: Lily and James, childhood friends, find each other again at Hogwarts. One-shot, second person, Lily's POV.





	Waiting on a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

_1966_ “Jamie!” you call, running over to him. “Mum says I can sleep over!”

You’re six and innocent. You’re the best of friends; you can do everything together. You’re inseparable.

You have your first crush on him, but you’re too afraid to act on it.

“Yes!” your best friend shouts. “We can play hide and seek for _hours_!”

Like you wouldn’t otherwise. You two squeal and run off, effectively getting muddy in five minutes.

You fall asleep holding his hand that night, whispering until sleep claimed you. His parents find you two like that way in the morning and take pictures. When you wake, he kisses your cheek, making you blush to the roots of your hair. You whisper of your crush on him, and he returns the feelings. You two dance giddily on the bed to a Beatles song on the radio.

_1969_ You’re nine and miserable. Your dad told you a month earlier about your soon move to America, and today’s the day — leaving your precious James behind in Ireland _without you_.

You cry with him for hours, hugging each other tight. Promises of keeping touch come, and soon it’s time to say good-bye. Your sister has to hold you in the car to keep you from jumping out of a moving vehicle. You can see the Potters holding James from running after you.

_1971_ You’re eleven and giddy. You received a letter today informing you of your magic and acceptance at the Salem Witches Academy. Your dad celebrates with you when James wanders into your mind. _Does he have magic, too_? You’re compelled to ask, but you’re hesitant and decide against it. You only talk to the Potters bimonthly these days, ever since your mom died in a taxi accident, and can’t get hung up on a childhood friendship.

_1975_ You’re fifteen and _ecstatic_. You’re moving back to Ireland, to go to Hogwarts. Best of all? _James_ goes there, too!

You can’t wait to see him again; you want to visit his house, but you don’t have time. You decide you’ll see him at Hogwarts.

It’s September 1st, and you don’t know how to get onto the platform — until you see the Potters standing _right there_.

“James!” you cry, running over to him. He’s tall, muscular, and _hot_. He looks confused for a second, and then smiles timidly.

“Lils?” he asks, looking you over. You blush and nod. He pulls you into a bone-crushing hug while your dad talks to his. He shows you how to get on Platform 9¾. Soon, you’re best friends again and the whole school is flabbergasted at the new girl and James _Potter_ ’s sudden friendship. Worst of all, all the girls save you think, James has stopped dating! You of all people are happy about this: You’ve heard what James used to be like, and can’t help but hope he did this _change_ for you. He hasn’t hinted at anything, but you try to and most of your peers look at your witting banter as flirting. Hopefully, he does to.

_1976_ You’re sixteen and hopeless. Your dad died of cancer this week, and you haven’t done anything but cry. Petunia disowned you at the earliest possible moment, so there was no chance of becoming sisters again after the death of your dad.

You won’t let anyone comfort you. You locked yourself in the bathroom in your dormitory and have been surviving after the meals someone (that you’re sure is Alice) has been leaving you right outside the doors.

James comes up every day and just sits on the other side of the door, willing you to open the door. You didn’t expect him to try to come in, but he did today.

“ _Alohamora!”_ you hear James mutter on the other side of the door. You panic and try to wipe the tears off your face. You haven’t had a shower in a week, and James won’t fancy a greasy-haired girl, for sure.

“Lily,” James says from the door. He looks like he hasn’t slept in a week. “It’s time for you to get out of here.”

You shake your head and put your head in your hands. James sits next to you, and tries to put his arm around you. You shake it off and mutter “Haven’t had a shower” but he just puts it back and pulls your head to his chest.

“Lily,” he says again, stroking your arm, “I know how you feel, remember? You didn’t allow me to sulk for a week in the bathroom when my parents died last year.”

Of course you remember. You were the one who got James to come out of _his_ dormitory. You let James clean you up, and he leaves you so you can shower. Later, when you enter the common room, looking like you’ve had the flu, he smiles and tells you you look beautiful. Your stomach flips and you listen you WWN the rest of the night, just talking. Before you go to bed, he kisses you on the cheek, making you flush. He turns a healthy shade of red himself and runs off.

_1977_ You’re seventeen and depressed. James hasn’t made any type of move since the day he kissed your cheek. You thought, maybe, he finally fancies me, too! But he never made another move and you were crestfallen for weeks. You want this to be the year James finally asks you out, but you’ve said that _every_ year. You’re afraid one day you’ll wake up and James’ll love someone else. You can’t bring yourself to tell him — no, no way, you tell yourself. Another day.

_1978_ You’re eighteen and desperate. No matter what impression the whole school’s under, you and James _aren’t dating,_ kissing, shagging, nothing. You wish! You’ve taken to spending less time with him, to see whether or not he’ll notice, but you never get a chance. You’re both Heads, so you _can’t_ spend _less_ time together. You spend _all_ of your time together — talking, joking, laughing. You want to add _kissing_ to that list, though.

You’re writing _Ten Reasons Why James Potter is Perfect for Me_ on your parchment when someone grabs it. You spin around to see James standing there, reading the list. You attempt to grab the paper and hide it, but James just continues reading it.

“Really, Lily?” he asks softly. You nod, blushing tomato red, and he beams.

“I love you, too,” he confesses, pulling you up. You’re about to respond when he kisses you.

So much for spending less time with him!

_1981_ You’re twenty-one and in love. You’re in hiding with your husband and son but you couldn’t be happier. Harry’s been taking over your life, and you’re just fine with that. You’re sitting with James on the couch when the doorbell rings.

“Bloody kids,” James mutters, sitting up and pausing _Star Wars_. “Be right back.”

He returns to you shortly, sitting back down next to you, grabbing your hand. He’s about you play _Star Wars_ again when the doors opens with a _bang!_ downstairs.

“It’s him!” he screams, kissing you desperately one last time. “Lily, it’s him! Take Harry and run!” He leaves you and runs downstairs, leaving his wand on the couch. . . .

_You’re seventeen at heart and in Heaven. You spend your days with James. Sirius and Remus are here, too, much to James’ pleasure. You can’t wait to hug your son again, but you’re content with just James right now — yours forevermore._


End file.
